


I feel it in my bones

by LuciferDiggsLiasWorksSoYouShouldToo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Scott, Adorable Stiles, Angst?, But it didn't fit in, But the story sucks so I guess I can't say that, Creeper Derek Hale, He's just worried, I wanted smut, I'm Sorry, I'm so bad at tagging, Like a week before he becomes the Nogitsune, M/M, My First Fanfic, No Fluff, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Okay I'm gonna stop tagging, Okay stopping now, Other, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Really it could, Stiles and Scott having a gay moment, This could have been a good fic, Yet so bad, Your welcome Sciles shippers, but not really, no sterek, so cute, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferDiggsLiasWorksSoYouShouldToo/pseuds/LuciferDiggsLiasWorksSoYouShouldToo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek can feel that something bad is about to happen to Stiles. So every night for a week he has been outside his house just trying to figure out what's about to happen. </p>
<p>Also I suck at summary's. </p>
<p>(My first fic btw :3)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I feel it in my bones

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so please bear with me in this short little fic. This is my first work I've ever posted or showed anyone except myself. 
> 
> I would love any feedback at all! And please if there are any spelling/grammatical errors just let me know and I'll try to fix it! :D

Derek watched as Stiles and Scott laughed and talked about various things. He watched as they lightly punched each others shoulders and made awkward eye contact after something touchy was said. He watched as they leaned towards each other and right before their lips touched Stiles broke into laughter and shoved Scott away. Scott held his stomach and started laughing too. Derek watched as they minutes later would be back to all seriousness and talk about school and supernatural related sutff that needed to be taken care of. When Stiles would look out through the window and spot Derek, he would just simply look back and when Stiles blinked he would be gone.

Derek walked back to the loft and on the way there he would always take the long road. He needed to get over this feeling that something bad would happen to the hyperactive boy. He needed to stop worrying. Stiles could take care of himself. Derek knew that, but he still had this bone chilling feeling that something really bad was about to happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and don't forget to leave a comment! :D It would mean the world to me if you did!


End file.
